User blog:Poisonshark/Champion Rework - Singed, The Mad Chemist
Stats Singed, the Mad Chemist is a trollpick champion in League of Legends. Singed is known and hated for the legendary rule of League: "Don't chase Singed". This rework, while trying to maintain it, fixes a direction for Singed: melee range. Singed's lack of damage barring poison forces him to be point-blank to be meaningful. Singed is therefore encouraged to tank as much as possible to go point-blank. His two really new abilities, which are his Q and ultimate, center around Singed's identity as a tank. Singed's W and E remain his position control abilities. E has been buffed regarding the controlling abilities at the expense of its damage. The aim of this move is to force Singed to play with an in-your-face style. Abilities Singed passively emits poison in a 90° cone in the direction where he sees the most enemy units (prioritizing champions), dealing magic damage each second and creating a in the center. |description2 = linger over seconds, , dealing | }}magic damage to enemies inside and empowering Singed's abilities. Multiple damage does not stack. |description3 = Chemical Warfare deactivates if there are no enemies within range. Singed's mana regeneration from external sources is permanently halved. |static = 1 |range = / | }} }} | |spellshield = will not block or . |additional = * Chemical Warfare has no cast time and does not interrupt Singed's previous orders. * Poison Cloud's damage is considered a and will trigger cooldown reduction effect. ** Poison Cloud's damage will get amplified by . }} }} Singed stores a charge of Delirium Dose periodically, up to a maximum of 3 stored at once. |description2= Singed drinks a serum and enters a crazy state for 6 seconds, gaining bonus lifesteal and damage reduction. A percentage of the mitigated damage by Delirium Dose's damage reduction is substracted from Singed's current mana. |description3 = :}} Whilst inside a , Singed heals health each half-second. |leveling2= %| % of mitigated damage}} |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana + 1 Delirium Dose |range = }} | |spellshield = will not block . |additional = * Delirium Dose has no cast time and does not interrupt Singed's previous orders. }} }} Singed throws a bottle of volatile adhesive, causing the ground to become muddy and sticky for 5 seconds, enemies inside. |description2 = :}} When overlapped with a , Swamp Sticker deals magic damage each second over the duration. |leveling = |cooldown = 14 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | | }} }} | |spellshields= |additional= }} }} Singed extends his arms towards a target direction, behind him all enemies in front of him over his shoulders, them by 99% for second upon landing. |description2 = Flinged enemies that land in a are for 1 second instead. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} | |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block |additional=* Unlike , Table Flip must be aimed towards the enemies, not the direction they will be flung to. }} }} Singed raises his shield in a target direction for a few seconds, intercepting and blocking all incoming non-turret projectiles that he comes across. |description2 = Singed laughs hysterically as he raises his shield, enemy champions in a 60º-cone in the shield's direction for seconds. Minions and monsters are forced to instead. |description3 = :}} Over Genocide Tower's duration, have doubled range. Enemy champions inside have halved range and lose shared vision. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} | |spellshield = will block . * Genocide Tower has no cast time and does not interrupt Singed's previous orders. * Enhanced block all forms of sight, up to and including sight granted by minions, pets, wards, and . ** Vision granted outside enhanced will be removed, and vision granted inside them will be negated. ** However, and will continue to grant vision for their remaining duration after Genocide Tower ends. ** Although vision is lost across the map, champions will still retain their own (but slightly reduced) field of vision and can spot any enemy or unit that they could see normally. *Definitions: **''Oncoming'' refers to sources of damage coming from a direction in front of the shield. Sources of damage that originate from behind the shield will not be affected. **''Projectiles'' are any entities with a velocity that are not classified as a unit (champions, minions, monsters, etc). **''Intercepting'' a projectile causes it to hit Singed regardless of the intended target. In addition to being redirected, an intercepted projectile is also destroyed after hitting Singed - although this is only applicable to pass-through projectiles. * Moving units are not intercepted under any circumstance, including dash abilities. Champion-summoned units, such as and , are not considered to be units until they hit the ground - and thus will interact with Genocide Tower while en route. * Projectiles that cannot hit Singed or his allies, such as an enemy , will not be intercepted. * Instantaneous targeted abilities (e.g. and a Singed-targeted ) and persistent area of effect abilities (e.g. ) do not interact with Genocide Tower. * For the purposes of abilities like , Singed's facing direction is the direction he's moving in - not the direction his face (or the shield) is looking. This is a recognised limitation of the game engine. }} }} Changelog: Special Thanks: * PrimusMobileVzla: For clarifying a few things for me and helping a lot in filling the holes this page had, especially about the Ability Details sections. Category:Custom champions